1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system for displaying an image, an image display device, and a method of controlling a display system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as described in JP-A-2009-288803, there has been widely used the configuration in which a plurality of display systems each integrally provided with a projector and a screen has been arranged on, for example, a floor in a store to display an image to thereby guide or advertise an event in the store.
In such a display system, there are adopted the projectors each adopting an ultra short focus projection optical system to be capable of projecting a large-sized image with a reduced space even including the screen in addition to providing a good projection image even when performing projection from directly below the screen, and the projectors project the content in cooperation with each other to exert an effect of gathering attention of a passerby to thereby attract customers.
However, the setting for making the plurality of projectors perform display in cooperation with each other is complicated, and it is necessary to reorder the plurality of display system and change the setting of the display system so as to perform display in cooperation with each other each time the content to be displayed is changed, which requires a lot of trouble and cost.